Inspirations
by Kyuubi08
Summary: Hinata follows Naruto after he steals the forbidden scroll. What does she hear and how will it change her opinion about Naruto? Naru/Hina


About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Naruto was the container for the Kyuubi no Yoko. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my death, and that of all my friends and family. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I first saw Naruto when I was six years old, shortly after the birth of my sister Hanabi and the death of my mother, and I was drawn in by his sapphire blue eyes that told of so much hurt. But through the hurt he held his head high and it inspired me.

My father had not taken the death of my mother well, and he was always condescending of anything and everything that I did. He would put down my training with my clans taijutsu, the Jyuken, and say that I would never amount to anything.

The weight of his criticism would have broken any normal person, but I always asked what would Naruto do? So I pushed through the hurt that he dealt to me, telling myself that it would pass. But I could only do so much. The criticism slowly built and I felt broken inside.

I entered the academy at the age of eight to begin the basic training that all shinobi of Konoha went through, and that was where I once again saw the boy of my dreams. We were assigned to the same group under the tutelage of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.

The four years that I spent there were some of the happiest I had after my mother had passed away. Naruto was a constant ray of sunshine in class, always pulling pranks and running from Iruka-sensei when he was caught in the act.

After the four years that we spent in the academy, the graduation exam finally arrived. There were three different things that we were to be graded on to pass. We had to successfully perform the three academy taught techniques; the Bunshin no jutsu, the Kawamiri no jutsu, and the Henge no jutsu.

I had entered the exam room where Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei were sitting with rows of hitai-ate lay in front of them. I performed the three required techniques that were required, collected my hitai-ate for successfully passing, and I was fully graduated.

When I entered the courtyard, I looked around for my father only to see that he had not graced my graduation with his appearance. I next looked for Naruto only to see him sitting off by himself on a swing, looking depressed. I summoned up my courage to go speak with him, only to see Mizuki-sensei walk up to Naruto and begin to talk to him.

Whatever Mizuki-sensei said to Naruto must have cheered him up, because he started to smile before he stood up and followed Mizuki-sensei out into the streets.

Later that night, I was leaving a graduation party that my morning escort, Kurenai-san had thrown for me at Moritake's Barbecue, when I saw Naruto run through the village, heading for the training grounds with a large scroll strapped to his back.

I decided that now would be a good time to talk to him, so I followed him out to the woods, never letting him out of my sight as I followed him to a small shack that was out in the woods. There he stopped and opened the scroll, where he started to read the first block of kanji written in the scroll, where I saw his face scrunch up in annoyance.

He sighed, and began to mold his chakra, and began to practice a new technique, and slowly over the span of an hour, he slowly began to be able to perform the technique. Shortly after he had accomplished this feat, Iruka-sensei appeared and asked Naruto why he had stolen the Forbidden Scroll.

I softly gasped as I realized that Naruto had just performed a kinjutsu with little to no side effects to his person. That required a larger than normal chakra pool than an academy student should possess!

I was sitting there contemplating this, when Iruka suddenly pushed Naruto out of the way when he was hit by a barrage of kunai, pinning him to the wall of the shack. I quickly looked to where the kunai materialized to see Mizuki-sensei stood.

There he said that he told Naruto to steal the scroll and to learn a jutsu and he would pass, but this was a lie. He had set Naruto up and intended to steal the scroll for himself. I stood there, shocked that a former sensei that had taught me and Naruto for years would go to this length. However what he said next surprised me so much, that my legs refused to let me stand.

He claimed that Naruto was the Kyuubi no Yoko.

I sat there, staring at Naruto. The gears in my head were slowly turning as the information was processes through my head. It now made so much sense. All the dirty looks that he received, all of the lackluster training from certain teachers in the academy, along with the general hatred that he received had nothing to do with the pranks he pulled over the years. It had to do with the fact that he had the kitsune that had attacked the village twelve years ago sealed into him.

Naruto stood there, shock on his face, while Mizuki unstrapped a giant shurikan from his back and threw it Naruto. Once again, Iruka-sensei, was injured as he took the shurikan, shielding Naruto with his body. Iruka said something to Naruto with tears, but I was too far away to hear the words exchanged between them

Naruto had a frightened look on his face, as he grabbed the scroll and bolted. Mizuki sneered at Iruka-sensei before he left and began to pursue Naruto. Iruka-sensei slowly stood on two legs, grabbed a log, transformed into Naruto, and chased after the two.

I gathered as much energy as I could and stood up on shaking legs, and also gave my own chase. As I caught up, I saw Iruka lying on the ground, talking to Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki-sensei said that even he hated the Kyuubi, and that the Kyuubi would use the scroll to destroy the village. I was so shocked that Iruka agreed. But then he continued, and to this day I have not forgotten his words.

"The Kyuubi would do that, but Naruto is different. I've acknowledge him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker, and he is clumsy and no one acknowledges him. He already knows what it is to feel pain inside his heart. He isn't the demon fox, he is a member Konohagakure; he's Uzumaki Naruto."

I stood there, tears running down my face, ashamed of myself for briefly thinking bad thoughts about Naruto-kun. He was my idol, the one that inspired me to better myself. I looked back at the fight just in time to see Naruto kick Mizuki-sensei away.

Mizuki stood and said that he will kill Naruto. Naruto bravely stood there and said that he would return the favor a hundred times over. He then put his fingers into the seal that he had been practicing earlier and called out his jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

There was the sound of clones popping into existence, and there were suddenly a hundred copies of Naruto. Mizuki backed up in fear, as the horde of clones piled into Mizuki, punching and kicking every inch of him that they could reach.

After the clones where finished and had poofed out of existence, Iruka-sensei called Naruto over to him and told him to close his eyes. He untied his headband and put onto Naruto's forehead.

I stood there, tears still running down my face, with a smile on my lips. Iruka smiled, and said "Naruto, I want you to know that I never saw you as the Kyuubi. And I can think of one more person that would think the same thing, isn't that right Hinata?"

I stiffened, and stepped out from behind the tree that I was hiding behind. Iruka smiled at me, and Naruto looked at me, with his blue eyes shining exactly the same way as I had first seen him. I steeled my resolved, and ran to him, clutching the front of his jacket, crying into his chest. He stood there stiffly, not knowing how to respond, and then he slowly placed his arms around me, and for that short amount of time, all was right with the world

**So I'm finally back, and was bitten by a random plot bunny, sneaky bastards. This entire chapter was written from Hinata's perspective, and this is just a prologue. I do intend to write more, so a beta reader would be much appreciated. The next chapter will be written normally, and I intend to have Naruto and Hinata on the same team, seeing as she knows about the Kyuubi. Please review on what you think about this chapter. The beginning is a modified version of a chapter from the book Twilight**

**Translation:**

Bunshin no jutsu: Clone technique

Kawamiri no jutsu: Replacement technique

Henge no jutsu: Transformation technique

Jyuken: Gentle Fist

Kage Bunshin no jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique

Konohagakure: Hidden Leaf Village

Hitai-ate: Forehead protector


End file.
